deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Paul VS Alain
Description Ash Ketchum has had some happy go lucky rivals in his day. These two are not those rivals. Interlude Wiz: When you want to become the very best, there's always someone who wants to stand in your way. Boomstick: And Ash Ketchum is a prime example of that. He's had several friendly rivals. Wiz: But these two are extremely hard and uncompromising. Boomstick: Paul, Ash's best Sinnoh rival. Wiz: And Alain, Ash's best Kalos rival. Since Paul possesses so many Pokemon, we'll be examing the team he had in his 6 on 6 fight with Ash in the Lily of the Valley Conference. Boosmtick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a death battle. Paul Wiz: Paul is a trainer who was born in Veilstone City. Before officially starting his journey, he watched his brother Reggie take on the Pyramid King, Brandon. Boomstick: But his brother lost without even beating a single pokemon. On that day, Paul vowed he'd be more powerful than his brother and became a major douche. Wiz: Paul is a daring strategist who learns what his opponents are capable of in order to keep them off balance. Boomstick: We'll be examining his pokemon in the order Paul brought em' out in the Sinnoh League. His first Pokemon is Aggron, a Rock/Steel Type. If I were you, I wouldn't use any Flying or Normal type pokemon against this guy. Aggron can boost his defense with Iron Defense, raise his attack with Metal Claw, lower the opponent's special defense with Metal Sound and Flash Cannon, and unleash Double-Edge, a move so powerful that it deals damage to the user. But not Paul's Aggron because it's ability is Rock Head, an ability that prevents a pokemon from taking recoil damage. Wiz: Next up is Gastrodon, a Water/Ground Pokemon. Gastrodon can use Muddy Water, a move that can lower a target's accuracy. It can also use Body Slam to pin down opponents, especially birds, Gastrodon also knows Water Pulse, a move that sometimes confuses the opponent. And as what might be assumed as an added precaution against Grass types, Gastrodon can use Ice Beam. Boomstick: Next up is my favorite, Drapion, a Poison/Dark type. What's up with Paul and having two typed pokemon? Anyways, Drapion can use Pin Missile for multiple strikes and cause critical damage with Cross Poison. Basically, the poison edition of X-Scissor. It also knows Toxic Spikes, a really nasty move that causes poisonous spikes to spread around the opponent's side of the field, badly poisoning the next pokemon who comes out. But if that fails, Drapion can just use Poison Fang. Wiz: For a bit more speed, Paul has Ninjask, a Bug/Flying type. Ninjask can increase speed with Agility, cause more critical damage with Fury Cutter, or sap away at an enemy's health with Giga Drain. It also has the Speed Boost ability which increases Ninjask's speed during the battle. Boomstick: Next up is this guy, Froslass. Wiz: Actually, Froslass is an all-female species. Boosmtick: Oh. Well, anyways, Froslass can use Hail to cause a hailstorm, always go first with Ice Shard for some reason, and freeze her opponents with Ice Beam. She also has the ability Snow Cloak. With it, she can appear and disappear throughout the battlefield and even go through attacks as long as a hailstorm occurs. But if a hailstorm fades, so does Snow Cloak. Wiz: But his last and most powerful Pokemon is Electivire, an Electric type. Boomstick: Oh look, a pokemon who isn't dual typed! Wiz: Anyways, Electivire knows only two Electric type moves, Thunder and Thunder Punch. Boosmtick: But for an extra layer of defense, Electivire knows Protect, a move that blocks every attack except Feint and Phantom Force, and Light Screen, a move that can be used to protect against Special Attacks and lasts even when the pokemon who used the move isn't on the battlefield. Wiz: But he also knows two other moves, Brick Break and Giga Impact. Brick Break can be used to break moves like Light Screen and Giga Impact is basically a physical version of Hyper Beam. Boomstick: Despite Paul's brutal skill, his pokemon still have weaknesses. Aggron is 4X weak to Ground and Fighting types and 2X weak to Water types. Wiz: Gastrodon is 4X weak to Grass types. Boomstick: Drapion is 4X weak to Ground types. Wiz: Ninjask is 4X weak to Rock types and 2X weak to Flying, Fire, Electric, and Ice types. Boomstick: Froslass is 2X weak to Ghost, Dark, Fire, Rock, and Steel types. Wiz: Electivire is 2X weak to Ground types. Boomstick: But still, Paul might just be Ash's hardest rival. Ash: So Paul, how many badges do you have? Paul: You know, it's really none of your business! Alain Wiz: In the Kalos region lives the Preofessor Sycamore, who works with his group of scientists to uncover Mega Evolution. But his greatest assistant was Alain. Boomstick: Sycamore inspired Alain to search for Mega Stones. He already owned a Charmander and after leaving Sycamore, Charmander evolved. Then he went to a near ruin containing an Ampharosite where he discovered Lysandre and battled for it. Unfortunately, he lost. Wiz: After this, Lysandre invited Alain to Lysandre Labs and Lysandre revealed that he wanted to harness the energy produced from Mega Evolution for peaceful reasons. Boomstick: Not sure how energy like that can be used for peace. But anyways, he said that if Sycamore revealed the secrets of Mega Evolution, man would want to use it for their own purposes and the Professor's name would be tainted. Wiz: Asking for Alain's help, Lysandre revealed a Mega Ring and Charizardite X to Alain. After being convinced, Alain decided to help Lysandre. and during his journey, his Charmeleon evolved into a Charizard. Boomstick: But we'll get get to the fire dragon later. Like Paul, we'll be examining Alain's pokemon in the order they were summoned in the 6 on 6 battle. So first up is Tyranitar, a Rock/Dark type. Wiz: Tyranitar can use Crunch to lower a Pokemon's defense, Dark Pulse to make the opponent flinch, and Stone Edge to deal damage. Boomstick: Next up is Weavile, a Dark/Ice type. Weavile can block any attack with Protect, launch critical strikes with Night Slash, freeze opponents with Ice Beam, and fool enemies with Double Team. Wiz: Next up is Bisharp, a Dark/Steel type. Boomstick: Why are half of Alain's team Dark types? Wiz: Bisharp can paralyze opponents with Thunder Wave, one-shot opponents with Guillotine, ram foes and make em' flinch with Iron Head, and lower and opponent's Special Defense with Focus Blast. Boomtick: Then there's Unfezant, who is male due to the gender difference. He can raise his Defense with Steel Wing and make foes flinch with Sky Attack and Air Slash. Wiz: His second strongest pokemon is Metagross. You'd think that since Tyranitar and Metagross can Mega Evolve, he'd look for a Tyranitarite and Metagrossite but I guess not. But anyways, Metagross can use Metal Claw to raise his attack. Metagross can also use Psyshock and raise it's attack with Meteor Mash. It can raise its speed with Agility and use Rock Slide to make foes flinch. Boomstick: And finally, there's Alain's Charizard, who Alain normally makes fight Mega Evolved pokemon, is Alain's most powerful pokemon. He can burn things with Flamethrower, raise Defense with Steel Wing, slash away at opponents with Dragon Claw, and paralyze his opponent with Thunder Punch. But his most powerful move is Blast Burn, a move that makes Charizard punch the ground and cause a powerful eruption that causes an explosion under the opponent's feet. It's also so powerful that Charizard can't act right away after using it. Wiz: Despite how skilled Alain is, his team still has weaknesses. Tyranitar is 4X weak to Fighting types and 2X weak to Ground, Bug, Steel, Water, Grass, and Fairy types. Boomstick: Weavile is 4X weak to Fighting types, 2X weak to Fire, Rock, Steel, Bug, and Fairy types. Wiz: Bisharp is 4X weak to Fighting types, 2X to Fire and ground types. Boomstick: Unfezant is 2X weak to Electric, Rock, and Ice types. Wiz: Metagross is 2X weak to Fire, Ground, Ghost, and Dark types. Boomstick: And Charizard is 4X weak to Rock types and is 2X weak to Electric and Water types. Wiz: And Mega Charizard is 2X weak to Rock, Ground, and Dragon types. Boomstick: But no matter the limit, Alain and his team always prevail. Alain: Great, Mega Charizard. Pre-Death Battle Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLLLLLLEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Death Battle Paul was walking into a battlefield and Alain was also walking into a battlefield. Paul Thinking: Whoever this guy is, he doesn't scare me! Alain Thinking: I won't lose. I hope for a great battle. Announcer: Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, to my left, Paul. And to my right, Alain. Referee: The battle between Paul and Alain will get underway. This will be a full 6 on 6 battle. The battle will be over when neither side's team is defeated. Furthermore, each trainer will be allowed to switch pokemon during any time of the match. Now bring out your pokemon! Paul: Now, Gastrodon, stand by for battle! Paul tosses a pokeball. Alain: Go! Unfezant! Alain tosses a pokeball The pokeballs open to unleash Ninjask and Unfezant. Referee: Begin! Fight! Paul: Ninjask! Use Fury Cutter! Ninjask: Nin-jask Ninjask lunged towards Unfezant. Alain: Unfezant! Counter with Steel Wing. Unfezant: FEZANT! Both attacks collided, but Ninjask was knocked down. PAul: Ninjask, use Agility. Ninjask uses Agility and starts maneuvering around the battlefield while moving faster thanks to Speed Boost. Alain: What going on? Paul: It's Speed Boost. With it, Ninjask moves faster during the battle. Now use Giga Drain. Ninjask: Jask! Ninjask used Giga Drain on Unfezant, but Unfezant is barely fazed. Alain: Unfezant, use Sky Attack! Unfezant: Unfezant! Unfezant missed. Paul thinking: Despite Ninjask's speed, it's attacks aren't doing much. Paul: Ninjask! Return. Paul: Now Gastrodon! Stand by for battle. Gastrodon: Gastrodon. Alain: Unfezant, Sky Attack, go! Announcer: Looks like Unfezant's going in for a daring move. Will it work? Paul: No chance. Gastrodon, dodge and then Body Slam. Gastrodon jumped up and used Body Slam and pinned Unfezant to the ground. Paul: Launch Water Pulse up! Gastrodon: Gastro! Alain: What will I do? Unfezant's pinned down by Gastrodon. The Water Pulse starts descending faster. Paul: Gastrodon, dodge at the last second and then use Ice Beam! Gastrodon hopped off and let the Water Pulse hit and then followed up with Water Pulse, creating an explosion, knocking Unfezant out. Announcer: From an powerful Water Pulse to a super-effective Ice Beam. There's no way Unfezant could've handled that! Referee: Unfezant is unable to battle. Gastrodon wins. 6-5 Announcer: And Paul takes an early lead. Alain pulls out Unfezant's Poke Ball and returns Unfezant. He pulls out a new one and throws it. Alain: Bisharp, go! Bisharp: Bisharp! Alain: Bisharp, use Focus Blast! Paul: Counter with Muddy Water. Gastrodon used Muddy Water in a tornado fashion, blocking Focus Blast. Alain: Huh? What? Paul: Amazing, isn't it? '' ''Alain: Bisharp, use Metal Sound! Bisharp: Sharrrrrr! Bisharp used Metal Sound to cancel the Muddy water and distract Gastrodon. Alain: Now, Guillotine! Bisharp used Guillotine and caused an explosion, knocking out Gastrodon. Referee: Gastrodon is unable to battle. Bisharp wins. 5-5 Paul: Don't expect to win. Paul pulls out a Poke Ball and tosses it. Paul: Now, Electivire, stand by for battle! Electivire: Vire! Alain: Bisharp, use Guillotine! Bisharp: Bisharrrr! Paul: Protect. Electivre: Elec! Electivre blocked Guillotine. Paul: Grab it's arms with your tail, use Thunder, and then follow up with Brick Break. Electivire: Vire. Electivire grabbed Bisharp's arms, used Thunder and used Brick Break, slamming Bisharp into a wall, causing an explosion and knocking out Bisharp. Referee: Bisharp is unable to battle. Electivire wins. 5-4 Announcer: And Electivire takes down Bisharp without any effort. Alain: Return, Bisharp. Don't worry. We'll win. Paul: Electivire, return. Paul and Alain pull out their Poke Balls and toss em'. Paul: Now, Froslass, stand by for battle. Alain: Go Weavile! Froslass and Weavile emerge from their Poke Balls. Paul: Froslass, Hail! Froslass: Lass. Alain: Weavile, use Blizzard! Weavile: Vile! Froslass disappeared and then reappeared behind Weavile. Paul: Ice Shard. Froslass launched Ice Shard at Weavile and knocked it back. Paul: Froslass' ability is Snow Cloak. When it hails, Froslass can disappear and reappear, making it harder to hit. It can also phase through attacks. Alain: Alright, Weavile. show them your endurance! Weavile: Weav! Paul: Froslass, Ice Beam, now! Froslass: Lass! Froslass froze Weavile. Paul: Now, Ice Shard. Weavile is hit and knocked back. Hail starts to clear up. Alain: Quick, Weavile, use Double Team. Announcer: And Weavile starts to shake things up with Double Team. Paul: Mow em' all down with Ice Beam! Alain: All, use Blizzard! Froslass fires Ice Beam, but it is countered by ten Blizzards and Froslass is pushed back. Alain: Now Night Slash! Paul: No! All the Weaviles jump at Froslass and use Night Slash on her and cause an explosion. As the explosion fades, Froslass falls to the ground, unconcious. Referee: Froslass is unable to battle. Weavile wins. 4-4 Announcer: And Weavile ties up the battle. Paul pulls out a Poke Ball and tosses it. Paul: Now, Ninjask, stand by for battle! Ninjask: Ninjask! Announcer: And Ninjask returns. But can it beat Weavile? Let's see. Paul: Ninjask, use Agility! Ninjask starts to move all over the battlefield. Paul: Now use Fury Cutter. Ninjask used Fury Cutter and launched Weavile up. Alain: Weavile, catch it. Weavile caught Ninjask's arms. Alain: Now shake it. Weavile shook Ninjask, making it dizzy. Alain: Now get ready to slam it down while using Blizzard at close range. Ninjask started to fall. Weavile aimed Blizzard at Ninjask's face and pointed Ninjask to the ground and slammed it to the ground, casuing an explosion. the dust clears to reveal Ninjask defeated. Referee: Ninjask is unable to battle. Weavile wins. 3-4 Announcer: Since Paul has lost three Pokemon, we'll take a five minute break to change the battlefield. Five minutes later. Announcer: Now the battlefield will change to a wasteland. Paul pulls out a Poke Ball and tosses it. Paul: Now, Aggron, stand by for battle! Aggron: Aggron! Paul: Aggron, use Metal Sound. Aggron used Metal Sound and distracted Weavile. Paul: Now, Flash Cannon. Alain: Waevile, Night Slash. Aggron used Flash Cannon. Weavile charged in using Night Slash and started to cut through the Flash Cannon and created an explosion that knocked back both Weavile and Aggron. Aggron and weavile got up, but Weavile started to stumble and fell. Referee: Weavile is unable to battle. Aggron wins. 3-3 Announcer: ' Alain pulls out a Poke Ball and tosses it. ''Alain: Go, Metagross! Metagross: Meta! Alain: Use Agility! Metagross used Agility around Aggron, making it panic. Paul: Aggron, keep calm and use Iron Defense. Aggron used Iron Defense and braced for impact. Alain: Meteor Mash! Metagross: Gross! Metagross rushed Aggron and slammed him into a wall. Aggron groaned and started to limp. Paul: No way! Aggron used Iron Defense! Alain: That's just a testament as to how powerful Metagross is. Now use Metal Claw. Metagross slammed Metal Claw on Aggron's head, causing it to stumble and faint. ''Referee: Aggron is unable to battle. Metagross wins.'' ''2-3'' Paul pulls out a Poke Ball and tosses it. Paul: Now, Drapion, stand by for battle. Drapion: Drappp! Paul thinking: The only move Drapion has that will harm Metagross is Pin Missile, but I suppose Drapion should leave a lasting impression. Paul: Use Toxic Spikes. Drapion used Toxic Spikes and scattered poisonous spikes on Alain's side of the battlefield. Paul: Pin Missile. Alain: Psyshock. Pin Missile and Psyshock collided and exploded. Alain: Metal Claw. Metagross attempted to slam Drapion on the head, but Drapion caught it. Paul: Pin Missile. Drapion used Pin Missile, causing an explosion that knocked back Metagross. Paul: Pin Missile once more. Drapion launched Pin Missile at Metagross Alain: Metagross, use Rock Slide. Metagross used Rock Slide, but used up most of it's energy, knocking it out. ''Referee: Metagross is unable to battle. Drapion wins.'' ''2-2'' Alain pulls out a Poke Ball and tosses it. Alain: Come on out, Tyranitar! Tyranitar emerges, but is poisoned by the Toxic Spikes. Alain: Use Stone Edge. Paul: Cross Poison. The Stone Edge and Cross Poison collide and explode. Paul: Use Pin Missile. The Pin Missile emerges from the smoke and hits Tyranitar. Alain: Use Crunch. Paul: Catch it. Drapion caught Tyranitar with it's tail, but Tyranitar bit Drapion's tail. Paul: Pin Missile. Drapion launched Pin Missile at close range and knocked back Tyranitar. Paul: But how? Metagross couldn't survive that! Alain: Tyranitar is quite durable. Now use Stone Edge. Tyranitar launched Stone Edge at Drapion. Alain: Use it once again. Tyranitar launched a Stone Edge at drapion, knocking it into a wall and knocking it out. ''Referee: Drapion is unable to battle. Tyranitar wins.'' ''1-2'' Paul pulls out a Poke Ball and tosses it. Paul: Now, Electivire, stand by for battle! '''Announcer: And Electivire returns for a second time! Let's see if Tyranitar can beat it or at the very least, weaken it. Alain: Stone Edge. Paul: Thunder. Electivire scattered Thunder and destroyed the stones. Paul: Now Brick Break. Electivire slammed Tyranitar on the head and knocked it out. Referee: Tyranitar is unable to battle. Electivire wins. 1-1 Announcer: And Electivire wins without breaking as much as a sweat. Alain thinking: This is my last pokemon. I won't lose. Alain pulls out a Poke Ball and tosses it. Alain: Go, Charizard! Paul: Pathetic. Alain: Huh? Paul: You're sending out a Flying type to fight an Electric type. You're pathetic. Just like everyone I've met. Alain: We're not pathetic. We'll show you what we're made of. Key Stone, listen to my heart! Beyond evolution, Mega Evolve! Charizard begins to Mega Evolve. Paul: What? What is this? '' ''Alain: Mega Evolution. Thanks to it, Charizard is now a Dragon type. Paul: I've never encountered this, but I won't give up. Electivire, Brick Break. Electivire jumps up to use Brick Break. Alain: Dragon Claw! Charizard counters Brick Break with Dragon Claw and knocked Electivire into the air and onto the ground. Paul: Giga Impact! Now! Alain: Steel Wing! the Steel Wing and Giga Impact collide, blowing Charizard back slightly, but knocked Electivire so back that he crushed his trainer. Alain: Blast Burn at full power! Charizard punched the ground with it's strongest Blast Burn, knocking out Electivire and disintegrating Paul. Referee: Electivire is unable to battle. Charizard wins. And that means Alain wins the Championship. Announcer: And Alain takes the Championship. Electivire gets up to reveal that Paul has been disintegrated. K.O! *'Alain takes the trophy' *'Reggie attends his brother's funeral.' Results Boomstick: Well, this wasn't as friendly as other pokemon battles. Wiz: Paul may have been the more strategic one, but Alain won for many reasons. Boomstick: here's one. Paul's dual typed pokemon know a string of moves that match one of their types, but not the other. Wiz: For example, Drapion knows many Poison type moves, but no Dark type moves. Froslass knows many Ice type moves, but no Ghost type moves. Boomstick: But Alain's Pokemon know moves that match two of the types. Weavile knows Ice and Dark moves, Metagross knows Steel and Psychic moves, Tyranitar knows Rock and Dark moves, well half of his pokemon anyways. Wiz: Plus, Paul has never encountered Mega Evolution so he wouldn't know what to expect or do to counter it. Boomstick: Looks like Paul got blasted with an uncurable burn. Wiz: The winner is Alain. Category:TheMetallicBlur Category:'Pokemon' themed Death Battles Category:Pokemon Battles Category:'Summoning' themed Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017